NOT SUCH A BURDEN TO BEAR
by ALL4PUDDINGTART
Summary: THIS STORIES MAINLY THE CONTINUATION OF MY OTHER STORY, IS LOVE SO EASILY FORGOTTEN. PUDING IS NOW 13 AND SO IS TART  READ TA FIND OUT MORE X3
1. GUESS WHOSE EARTH'S NEW IMMIGRANT X3

There were many people in town that morning but only one stood out.

Maybe it was her outfit. I mean, it wasn't every day you would see a small girl, 7 yrs. of age, walking around town, totally alone, while wearing a knee-high, sleeve-less, blood-red dress with a black sash around her waist while on each arm was, what seemed like, sleeves. Only they were not attached to her dress. They were around her arms, below the elbow. They hung loose and swayed as the wind blew against her.

Maybe it was her skin color. White. Not the normal color of white you would see on most people but pale white. Sickly pale white! The only shocker was that she did not look the least bit sickly. She was actually very cute for someone with both black hair and eyes. Enormous eyes, if I may point out! They were dark and yet bright. Strange combination but, again, a cute combination to have.

"So-"

The girl looked around. She examined the streets, people, animals, plants mostly everything.

"-this is Earth-"

A slight grin suddenly appeared on her pale face. She showed her teeth, which were incredibly sharp! Then she began chuckling.

"-looks like a fun place to stay!"

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!""

BOOM!

BAM!

CRASH!

"AAAH! G.GOMENASAI!!!" shrieked Pudding as she bowed to the owner of the store. She continued saying sorry for tripping over the stack of cans, which then tumbled over the fruit stands, which after fell over and knocked out the cans of soup.

It had been 4 yrs. Since Tart's return to Earth.

Pudding was now 13 yrs. old and Tart was 13 also.

Ever since he had regained his memories of his past with Pudding Tart had absolutely refused to stay in an ugly, old CD store. So he agreed to stay and live with Pudding at her house. Pudding was so happy that she practically fainted. He hugged her and said, "I'm happy to be staying at your house Pudding!" he winked at her and continued saying, "I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had." Ever since then, Tart and Pudding had been boyfriend and girlfriend. At first, Pudding felt a bit uncomfortable with her boyfriend sleeping in the same house as her but after a while she noticed that Tart seemed completely harmless.

"GOMENA-"Pudding was interrupted by two hands on her shoulders. Which contained her from bowing.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!! You're forgiven! You can go now!"

Pudding's eyes lit up as she bowed one last final time while shouting "Arigato!" she then turned around and began running down the sidewalk.

' _Okay! Pudding has to make extra sure that she doesn't anger the manager again or else he might now allow Pudding to buy groceries from there ever again. Okay! Okay! So what's next on the agenda? Okay, Pudding's got her paycheck from the café so she should be able to buy supplies for Taru-taru and her siblings. Let's see now. We need food, bandages, Heicha asked for a new dress for some sort of party, Honcho wants a new skateboard since his supposedly "broke" but Pudding still believed that Honcha just lost it and is too stubborn to ad_-'

Suddenly, Pudding turned a corner and was immediately confronted with a small 7 yr. old girl wearing practically all red. Pudding was too distracted to notice her so she accidentally bumped into her and they both fell on their butts to the floor.

"Ouch!" Pudding uttered as she rubbed the bruise on her bottom. Then she turned to the girl.

"G..Gomenasaiii!!! Pudding wasn't paying attention!"

Pudding extended her arm out to the girl.

"Let Pudding help you up."

The girl just stared at the hand and to Pudding's surprise smiled at her. The girl then stood up on her own two feet and began walking away. Pudding just stood there. She way actually quite confused. She had never bumped into someone who simply smiled at her then walked away.

Pudding felt a chilling breeze and zipped her jacket up all the way. It was winter over there and it was freezing!! You wouldn't be caught dead without a sweater or you would certainly be dead. After feeling the cold wind blow against her blonde hair, Pudding quickly came to realize that the small girl she had bumped into was not wearing a sweater! Scratch that! She wasn't even wearing sleeves!

'_She must be freezing to death_' thought Pudding as she ran towards the little girl. Pudding tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl turned to her and stared at her with her big black eyes.

"Pudding's sorry to bother you again, miss, but a small girl, such as yourself-" Pudding could see a small vein pop out of the side of the girl's head as Pudding uttered the word "small" "-…umm…Pudding meant a young girl, such as yourself, should really be wearing a sweater or at the very least a long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck!" Pudding then took off her sweater and dropped it on top of the girl in order to prevent the girl from getting cold.

Pudding could see as the girl stared at her. She seemed to be examining her. The girl then took off the sweater and handed it back to Pudding while smiling, "I don't want to be a burden." She told Pudding. Which seemed odd to Pudding, seeing as though she must be freezing. Pudding's worry grew even greater. Not just because the girl seemed as though she would freeze to death in those clothes but, also because of the girl's voice. It was raspy. As though, the girl's throat had already become swollen from the harsh winter weather.

"Why don't you ask your parents to give you more clothes that'll keep you warm during winter!?!"

Pudding immediately knew she had said something wrong when she saw the girls face direct to the floor and a slight frown form on her lips. It didn't take long,though, for the girl to shoot her head back up and say with a smile "I don't have any parents to buy me stuff!" Pudding's eyes shot up the second she heard the words "don't" "have" and "parents". Pudding couldn't help but to feel close to the girl. She was like Pudding in a way. True, the hair and eyes were completely different but their life was the same. After all, Pudding knew what it felt like to have no parents. It amazed Pudding so much to see such a bright, joyful smile on the girls face after she had just heard her say she have no parents.

"I do have Big Brother, though! I haven't seen him in a very long time. I was suppose to meet Big Brother in this town but I'm not really quite sure where to look for Big Brother. I'm not too sure where Big Brother is staying. I was suppose to stay with Big Brother but since I can't seem to find him-"

Pudding jumped up, "A…are you trying to say that you have nowhere to stay!?!, she shrieked. The girl nodded her head. Pudding then grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards her house. The girl seemed shocked at this and began struggling to get loose.

"L…LET GO!!" the girl screamed in fear of not knowing where she was being taken or who she was being taken by.

"NO! You need a warm place to stay and warm clothes to wear so Pudding insists that you stay at her house!"

" Let me go, you….you…" the girl sniffed around the air and smelled a familiar scent coming from Pudding. Her eyes shot up as she recognized the scent. The then stopped her struggling and allowed herself to be taken hostage by Pudding.

'This girl-'

She thought in her head

'- may be useful in my search.'

After a while, Pudding had finally reached her house. She pulled on the girl and began knocking on the door. The door flung open and there stood Tart.

"Pudding! There you are!! Do you know how worried your siblings and I have been!!?!! What could've possibly taken you so lon-" Tart stopped himself from saying anymore when she saw the little girl besides Pudding. His jaw dropped as he stared at her. Pudding knew Tart would be surprised to see Pudding with a small girl but she never thought he would be this shocked.

" Y…Y……Y…YOU!!" he shouted as he extended his arm and pointed at the girl, "Y..you can't be….I mean…you weren't suppose to be…I was never …."

The girl's cheeked began to get their color back as an enormous smile formed across her face. She pulled her arm out of Pudding's and threw herself at Tart screaming. "BIG BROTHER!!!!"


	2. CHIKAN !

"b…a…I...bi…bro….who…wha…." These were the strange arrangement of letters Pudding kept repeating over and over again as she stared dumbfoundedly at the girl squeezing the life out of Tart while repeatedly shouting out the words "Big Brother!"

'_H…how could Pudding have actually thought this girl was sick!?!' _She shouted in her head as she violently pulled the girl away from Tart. She glanced over at Tart who was laughing. "Taru-taru!" Pudding shouted, hoping it would get his attention and it did. "What is Taru-taru's relationship to this girl!?!" she shouted, yet again, in a jealous like tone. Pudding was always the jealous type.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

NOTE:

I'M NOT ACTUALLY QUITE SURE IF PUDDING REALLY IS THE JEALOUS TYPE….I ALWAYS PICTURED HER AS THE JEALOUS TYPE SO I DECIDED TO MAKE HER LIKE THAT IN THIS STORY (IN PRACTICALLY ALL MY STORIES OF THESE TWO PUDDING IS ALWAYS THE JEALOUS TYPE)

END OF NOTE:

8888888888888888888

Pudding hear a "Bleh" coming from the little girl.

"That's just wrong, girl!! Why would Big Brother and I have a relationship!?! You can't have a relationship with your big brother!! It just ain't right!!"

888888888888888888888888888888

NOTE:

AS YOU ALL MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE NOTICED THIS IS TART'S LITTLE SISTER( MY OTHER STORY "IS LOVE SO EASILY FORGOTTEN" TELLS A BIT ABOUT HER). IF YOU'VE NOTICED SHE DOESN'T CALL TART BY HIS NAME. SHE CALLS HIM "Big Brother". SO WHEN SHE SAYS "Big Brother" SHE'S TALKING BOUT TART. WHEN SHE SAYS "big brother" SHE'S JUST SAYING THE WORDS.

END OF NOTE:

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pudding stood there, trying to put together the words the little girl had just said together in her mind. '_Big brother? Wait…if this girl is saying she can't have a relationship with Taru-taru…and she's calling him big brother…and she's telling Pudding that it's not right to have a relationship with your big brother…th..then…this girl…i..is..' _

Pudding quickly shrieked and pulled the girl into her arms and squeezed her as if she was a plushie. "You're Taru-taru's little sister!!!" she shrieked as her grip tightened on the suffocating girl. "B..Big Brother…c…can..t…br..breaa.a…th…"

Tart stared at the sight of his little sister and Pudding and couln't help but to fall on the floor laughing.

The girl finally couldn't take the lack of oxygen to her lungs so she bit Pudding's arm and quickly ran off to Tart she Pudding screamed from the pain of the girl's sharp teeth pierce into her skin. The girl ran to her brother. Picked him up from the floor and swiftly ran behind him. She seemed to be scared of Pudding. Who could blame the poor girl? After all she was taken "hostage" by Pudding, she didn't really know who Pudding was, and the thing the confused her the most was, why was her big brother in the house of this hugging assassin?

"Big Brother?" she said as she clung onto his pants as if he would run away from her.

"Yeah, sis?" Tart asked as he stared down onto the small little parasite like girl.

"Who is that?" she asked as she pointed her index finger in the direction of Pudding.

Tart knelt down in order to talk to his sister face-to-face and he began telling her about his past with Pudding and about how he loved Pudding and agreed to stay in her house. As hse was being explained all of this she tilted her head and asked, "So…then that means that I'm gonna stay her and live with Big Brother and Big Brother's girlfriend?" Tart smiled and ruffled her hair, "Exactly!"

"Oh. I see." She uttered.She stared at Tart then stared at Pudding. She then got closer to Pudding and squinted her eyes while rubbing her chin. After about 10 minutes of doing this she quickly turned around to Tart and said, " I don't like her."

Pudding fell to the floor anime stlye. "WHA….WHAT'S WRONG WITH PUDDING !??!" Pudding shouted while staring angrily at the very blunt little girl.

The girl just stared at Pudding with such an innocent face and replied, "Cause your scary."

Pudding's jaw dropped flat onto the floor!

"You kidnapped me and forcibly grabbed my hand and dragged me to your house!"

"Pudding wasn't trying to kida-"

"You nearly killed me with that death hug-"

A vein popped on top of Pudding's head.

"-Your voice is just too screechy and high-pitched, gives me a headache-"

The vein grew larger and larger.

"- and that face your making right now is really starting to scare me."

Tart had to restrain Pudding from attacking her! Pudding was about to go crazy! Sure at first Tart's little sister looked nice and sweet but then she opened her mouth and her cuteness just disappeared.

"P..Pudding please calm down! My sister doesn't realize that she's insulting you!" Tart screamed while trying, with all his might, to hold Pudding back from attacking his sister. "AND JUST HOW IS SHE NOT REALIZING IT!??!" Pudding screamed at Tart, " Well…ummm….ya see, Pudding, Kiki here is very straight forward. She speaks her mind and sometimes doesn't even notice the insults." Pudding stared at Tart with a confused look on her face. "Kiki?" she uttered in a confused tone. Pudding had a very bad memory so she had seemed to have forgotten that Pai had already mentioned that Tart's sister's name was Kiki.

Kiki took this as an insult and started waving her arms in the air, "Yeahh!! I'm Kiki! Hasn't Big Brother told you about me, chikan?"

Pudding almost crashed on the floor when she heard Kiki call her 'chikan'.

"P..Pudding is not a chikan!!!" she shouted while staring angrily at Kiki. Kiki pouted and said, "Let's see, you kidnapped me, you forced me to come to your house and you're scary. 'Chikan' seems to suit you quite nicely, don't you think?".

Pudding growled.

"Pudding is not a chikan!! Pudiing is Pudding!!"

"Well…if it's okay with you, I'll just call ya chikan."

"It is not okay with Pudd-" Pudding was silenced by Tart's hand covering her mouth. " Hey, I'm hungry! How about we all eat some dinner, huh? Good! Now let's go eat!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TA UPDATE '

SKOOL'S A KILLER --

OH WELLL…..PLIZ SUBMIT REVIEWS AND FAV IF YA LIKE MY STORY SO FAR X3 ALSO CH. 3 WILL BE UP SOON SO STAY TUNED


End file.
